


RWBY Wedgies

by Phteven_Skate



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phteven_Skate/pseuds/Phteven_Skate
Summary: All credit to quicksilver000 for this fic





	1. Whiterose

"Ruby Rose!!"

"Eep!" Said hood wearing badass nearly jumped out of her skin as her name was called out so suddenly. With her comic gripped tight in her shocked clutches and silver eyes wide, she saw the shouter. 

So engrossed in the visual adventure, she had completely missed the door opening. Weiss Schnee, her partner at Beacon Academy, was standing right there in the doorway. Her hands were fists on her skirt covered hips, her right foot was tapping rapidly and worst of all she had a glare settled right on Ruby.

"I thought I told you to clean up this mess!"

Ruby sat up fully and pouted, "Why are you yelling at me?! Most of this is Yang's anyway!" She gestured to their dorm room. It was littered with a number of things - Crumpled and balled up wads of plastic from food and paper from frustrating failures for assignments. Yang and Ruby's top bunks specifically had a couple articles of clothing hanging from posts and off the side. Clothes primarily red and yellow and shades of it were also on the floor. Quite a few pairs of underwear among it all.

"Because most is not all, Ruby!" Weiss snapped back, making the little speedster recoil a bit when faced with her pissed off glare, "You could have been a little responsible and tidied up your side at the very least! Blake and I are not your mothers!" She grabbed a random pair of hot pink panties adorned with red roses, "Our friends do peek in here, Ruby! Anytime the door is open someone could see this mess! These!" Weiss waved the panties around wildly. Blushing, pouting, Ruby went to the edge of her haphazardly hanging bunk and reached for her undergarments.

"Just gimme them! I'll put them away, just stop waving them around like that!" She did get her underwear away from the heiress, but Weiss also got her. She grabbed two handfuls of Ruby's signature hood while she was knelt on the bed and pulling her leader from her perch was quite simple. With a short wail, Ruby tumbled forward.

"Oof!" And hit the floor with a dull thud on her back, "Ow.." Brow furrowed, she looked up to see Weiss standing over her, upside down in her field of vision, "That was so meeean."

"Come here!" Weiss' partner was given a real reason to say Ow as the perfectly manicured nails of the heiress pinched the soft flesh of her earlobe and dug in. She even added a little extra twist to it to get Ruby, whining and trying to pry her hand away, to her feet. Weiss sat herself down on her bunk under Ruby's. Putting the fifteen year old huntress over her lap was an easy task with the control she had. 

"W-weiss! Hang on, wa-wait!" Ruby already knew that there was no use fighting it, but had that never stopped her in the past during bad times like this. She was sure that one of these times she would escape this humiliation, but it was not today. She was pulled over her partner's lap, her skirt was flipped and her red and black stripped panties were exposed.

Smack! And promptly swatted. "Yow!" Ruby yelped and jolted across her partner's lap. Weiss' hand stayed firm on her lower back and that kept the little speedster pinned against her thighs. Smack! Smack! Weiss' open palm collided again with her leader's booty and the perky cheeks under a layer of panty flattened and bounced under her blows, "Ooww hooww! Weiiiss! I'm your lead-!" Smack!! She was cut off by the hardest swat so far. Ruby's hands tightly balled in to fists to the point her joints and knuckles popped from the force and she gritted her teeth, eyes shut tight.

Smack!! Equally hard as the one prior, her silver eyes snapped open and her mouth opened, "Ooww howw! Weiss!" Whining fell on deaf ears. This was all about punishment and Ruby was going to be feeling it. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Blows came down one after the next that made her panty clad rump bounce and her body jerk across Weiss' thighs. Her underwear only offered so much protection against her white-haired teammate and the power she was putting behind her palm. Even the sting, like skin was meeting skin, was there if only slightly. Then Weiss added the real skin on skin.

Ruby blushed and clenched as she felt her striped undies invade her bottom. It was a small, solely uncomfortable cramming of cotton between her cheeks. It was enough for her to feel and enough to bare her bottom some. Smack!! And Weiss' hand connected with the bottom curves of both buttocks, "Ack! Aaaha!" Smack!! Smack!! It was even worse! The white-haired Heiress was even landing swats on Ruby's sit spots where her thighs and cheeks met. She kicked and squirmed, clawed and the carpet and tried pulling Weiss' leg for someway to get free! All in vain. Smack!!

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything other than her throbbing booty and the pain that shot through her. Cookies! Zwei! Being a badass, Grimm slaying Huntress in training! That last one actually helped.

Smack!! For a moment. "Ow!" Smack!! "Hng!" Smack!! "Weiss, st-" SMACK!!! "AAHP!?" One of the hardest spanks so far caught with her mouth open mid-sentence and her plea turned in to brief shriek. A rosy red blush immediately rose to her cheeks and the raven-haired girl slapped a hand over her own mouth. Anyone could have heard that!

SMACK!!! "Mmmphmm! ... Hmmm..." Weiss delivered yet another harsh swat to her behind that caught her off guard. Ruby kept her hand clamped over her mouth and gritted her teeth to bear with the sudden new surge of pain.

"I expect you to clean this room entirely when I let you up, Ruby," Weiss stated with her hand raised and ready to come down, "Understand?" Her team leader looked over her shoulder at her with narrowed silver eyes. They shimmered like tears were on the verge of falling. SMACK!!! Ruby also got a view of disciplining hand of Weiss Schnee coming down for its next, and final, blow.

"HMMPH!!" Ruby's whole body shook as she screamed in to her hand through sealed lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," The Schnee Heiress said curtly. Her hands moved away from Ruby's rump and her lower back, "You may get up now."

Ruby jumped up from the heiress' lap, hands on her booty, and she bounced around in circles in the middle of the room, "Oooo. Ow ow ow! Aaahaa, that stiiings..." Grimacing, the raven-haired Huntress hooked her fingers under the legholes in back and made sure to avoid the spots of skin that marked her punishment. Picking the wedgie was easy enough. It was letting the soft fabric settle against her pinkish-red skin and add pressure that was the pain, "Hnn... Big meanie... Stupid jerk...!" Out of frustration and embarrassment, Ruby kicked out a pair of yellow and white boyshorts on the floor and sent them against the wall.

"Mouthing off will get you twenty more swats," Weiss stated bluntly, arms folded and legs crossed, "The same goes for acting like a child."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ruby shouted, her voice a tad higher pitched compared to the usual tone. There was a fire in her silver eyes, but it was bravado. Her knees were buckled and pressed together. Her hands were pressed firmly against the back of her skirt. The little speedster challenged the white-haired heiress without uttering a word, acting as if she had some sort of trick up her sleeve if Weiss did try again.

Weiss simply walked over to their shared vanity dresser and picked up her white wood brush. She tossed it up, it flipped over a couple times while in the air and she skillfully caught it by the handle. Her emotionless blue eyes met Ruby's wide silver pair. Her bluff had been called, "Get to cleaning, I'll supervise."

"Yes ma'am!" Running WAS an option. Just not a good one. She had to come back sometime and Weiss would most definitely be waiting. Not now, but Ruby Rose planned on getting a little revenge.

......

Weiss emerged from a warm and soothing shower with her hair down and still a bit damp. A white, fluffy towel was wrapped around her body and she hummed a soft, sweet tune to herself, thinking that she was all alone. The heiress went to her underwear drawer and, picking out a cute pair, slipped them on under her towel. She wiggled her hips a bit and sighed contently. All was good. Then she struck.

"Eep!!" Without warning her towel was ripped away exposing her naked breasts, which she was quick to cover, and her silky, baby blue, hip-hugging panties with white, frilly lace waistband and legholes. It was quite a nice pair and, unfortunately for Weiss Schnee, they were the target, "Who di -" 

Snap! "Ahaa?!" With a loud yelp, Weiss jumped forward as she felt the smack of the damp towel, quickly twisted in Ruby's grasp, against her panty clad bottom, "Oww! Err, you ... Ru - RUBY!?" The heiress had instantly thought of a proper punishment for her team leader and her childish antics. Yeah... That all went right out the window along with her cool and calm demeanor as she felt fingers curl up, pulling cotton in to the clutches of hands prepared to deliver panty pulling punishment. Already the Schnee Heiress had a slight wedgie that made her a bit weak in the knees. Looking over her shoulder, she was greeted by a bright grin and silver eyes gleaming. A certain little previously spanked speedster was about to get some revenge!

"Wedgie!!" Ruby said it and so it was. The little speedster yanked the lace panties right up their wearer's back. Weiss let out yet another, higher pitched, squeal, as her buns were split by the silken fabric. There was not a lot of stretch so they reached their limit right quick at the middle of back, but that just made it more abrupt for Weiss. The Schnee Heiress grunted and bent at the waist as she felt the legholes slip in to her crack, the taut fabric grind against her and the pressure on her womanhood was immediately unbearable.

"Ruby...!" Weiss tried to her best to sound threatening. Very difficult for her with while in such a position, bent over with her panties being used to try and split her in half. 

"Hehehe~" There was no keeping her snicker back and her grin was as wide as it could get. The little scythe wielder with her hands on the undies gave them another harsh pull upward. 

Weiss yelped once more as she was forced to jump in place. Her pale bum clenched around the invading silk and she gritted her teeth, "Hnng! Aah..." One tug after another. Straight up, to the side, the raven-haired girl pulled her teammate around and made her dance! Several rapid tugs got Weiss Schnee twerking and Ruby had never been so happy to hear that angry growl of hers, "Errrrrr!!"

Ruby was quick. She let the panties go just to switch her grip to an underhand... via the frilly legholes of her friend's underwear. Much to Weiss' shock, Ruby pulled down. She removed her wedgie! By pulling her panties down below her bottom. Weiss took the split second she had to gasp, already keen to what was about befall her butt. With a grunt of effort and putting her all in to it, Ruby lifted Weiss right off of her feet with an monstrous wedgie!

"OH GAWD!!" Weiss shrieked from the sudden surge of pain that shocked her body through her nether regions and rump. Her hands shot to her crotch as she bent even further at the waist. The massive wedgie knocked the wind and fight out if her like a punch to the gut, "Ruuuuby!" She weakly whined. It was no use. The was quite a bit of the back splitting her cheeks before, but now it was more or less thongs worth and it sure felt like it for Weiss! A thin, taut string of fabric bunched together lodged between her cheeks and it was going to take a bit of nursing to get rid of that feeling.

The next part was an effort and a bit of a challenge given her physical strength, but that also added a bit more for Weiss. Ruby took one step after another, each one bouncing the Dust expert just slightly. It was enough for her to feel the dig of her own panties in to every part of her nethers. RWBY's team leader carried her partner over to the four coat hooks Yang had installed and the legholes of Weiss's baby blue panties, stretched as wide as possible, were slipped right over them. 

Weiss grunted as sank just a bit deeper. This was a wedgie she would be feeling for a while. Now it was her own weight and gravity splitting her buns. Ruby took a step back to admire her work, hands on her hips and a bright and cheeky smile on her young face. She outright ignored the glare Weiss had directed at her, "Oh! One more thing!" She withdrew a red, wooden ruler from somewhere and the Heiress' eyes immediately widened in horror.

"R-ru-ruby! Wa-wait a moment! Let-Let's not d-do anything rash!" One arm around her naked breasts to protect her modesty, Weiss only had the one to wave and try hold the little speedster off. It worked about as well as Weiss expected it to when she first raised her hand. Ruby was undeterred! 

She took Weiss by her bare hip, turned the Heiress on to one side while was hanging and reared back with the ruler in hand. WHAP!! "OOW!!" One good hard smack right across her pale booty was delivered. Weiss wailed, her lips puckered, her eyes shut tight and her cheeks clenched around the taut silk between them. The millions of little sparks of pain danced across her ass from very, very visible light red bar made across them.

"Alrighty! Bye, Weiss! See ya when I get back!" Ruby tossed the ruler aside and left with a wave and not another word. Weiss had no idea where her leader was going or when she would be back. She had no idea when Blake or Yang would return either.

"I am so getting her back for this," Weiss whimpered, "Owie..."


	2. Yang the Destroyer

Ruby was happily humming to herself. She had to keep up the facade, because on the inside she was a bundle of jumpy nerves. And from time to time it showed. The lightest click of heels against the hallway floors, or a gentle brush against someone outside of her field of vision. She had to try and keep calm! What if Blake or Weiss got suspicious? She might let it slip about Yang - and she really wasn't looking forward to the consequences if she ruined Yang's "Surprise" for the other girls at Beacon.

Yang hadn't explicitly warned her not to talk, but she afraid to do it anyway!!

She occasionally looked behind her, cast glances at any shady-looking student - Yang stuck out like a sore thumb, but she was sooo sneaky!! If Ruby didn't already know, she could've sworn her Sister's semblance was Camouflage or something...

The speedy, scythe-wielding Huntress had made it to her locker without incident, and there weren't that many students around. It would be impossible to miss Yang. The moment she caught a glimpse of some blond locks, she'd book it and find Weiss or Blake, they'd protect her! Oooh, Pyrrha! Yang wouldn't dare mess with-

"Hey, Little sis!"

Ruby's happy thoughts were destroyed by the cheery voice behind her. She couldn't find her voice then - All that came out when she tried to talk was a tiny squeak. It was kind of a plea for mercy...

"Aw, poor Ruby," Yang cooed, patting her on the head from behind, "I just want to get some practice in! Be a sport and help your big sis out!" Ruby knew she really didn't have a choice. She squeaked again and just grabbed what she needed from her locker, set them on the floor, closed it, bent over slightly and placed her hands on the lockers on either side of hers.

"Position assumed!" Yang said happily, "Thanks, Ruby!" Without wasting another second of valuable wedgying time, she tugged at her younger sister's skirt - took a second to 'Aww' at her bright red panties decorated with chibi Beowolves as she pulled them out and then wrapped the fingers of one hand around the waistband, "Three... Two... One!"

"HRGH!!" Ruby grunted as Yang gave a strong pull and she was pulled off the ground, her hands still on the lockers. Yang smirked and lower Ruby, only to lift her back up - She was doing bicep curls! Lifting Ruby's lower body up and down.

"Enjoying the ride, little sis?" Yang asked. Ruby stuck her tongue out at her over her shoulder and Yang just grinned back, "Great!" She put Ruby's feet back on solid ground and place a hand on her shoulder. It would keep her grounded. Yang pulled as hard as she could and Ruby's panties went from the small of her back to the back of her neck in an instant. The Scythe-wielding Huntress squealed. Her eyes crossed and she bit her lower lip...

The pain.

"My buuutt..." Ruby whimpered.

"Come on..." Yang grunted, pulling harder, "A little more..." Just as the waistband brushed against the back of Ruby's head, there was a loud 'Riiip' and a hole tore in the stretchy red fabric, that sadly was not stretchy enough. Yang sighed, but then had a brilliant idea! She stretched the portion she had over Ruby's head and then pulled, giving her a frontal wedgie this time!

"Eeep! Oh no! Not.. a frontal!" Ruby grunted, trying to fight the pain in her groin. The fabric was already torn, so her torture didn't last long. The fabric tore and Yang was left with the top half portion of Ruby's panties, only in shreds and incredibly stretched out.

The speedy Huntress sighed and she stood up straight. She wanted to die - She could feel the remains of her panties falling down her legs because there was nothing holding keeping them around her waist.

"I hope no one saw that..." Ruby whimpered, as she stepped out of the remains, scooped them up and stuffed them in to her blazer pocket. She wanted badly to rub her sore tushy, but she couldn't. If she did, Yang would take advantage and she would see it was as red as the cape she wore.

"No worries, Ruby!" Yang told her, "Nobody saw, and if anyone films it, I'll be paying them a visit!" She hugged her younger sister from behind, "Your cute butt is for my eyes only... And Weiss and Blake if you get sassy with me in front of them, hehehe!"

"YAAANG!!~" Ruby whined, "Don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing!~"

"Then I'm doing my job as an older sister!" The blond bombshell said as she let go and was going to go off and get to class, but then stopped, "Oh!" She got in close with Ruby, "Here's a new pair for you, Sis. These are super cute by the way!" She held up a new pair of undies for Ruby chauffeur style - a big, white pair decorated with strawberries and blue flames. Ruby snatched them away with the lightning speed she was known for.

"YAAAANG!~" Ruby whined again, stamping her feet, "Don't go through my underwear!" She hissed a bit more quietly, her cheeks puffing out while she pouted.

Yang grinned from ear to ear.

******

Ruby was dozing off. Grimm Studies was soooo boring!! Professor Port was bad enough, but now she had to deal with extra homework because she had fallen asleep for a couple of minutes! Weiss and Blake weren't around to help her - They never were...

She sighed. The scythe-wielding Huntress decided that some tunes were in order! Just as she was about to get up and turn up some music, she grunted under a sudden weight that sat on top of her. It all happened so fast! Suddenly Ruby found herself trapped between a pair of bare thighs. They were just tight enough around her neck that she couldn't move.

"Aahh! What the heck?!"

She turned her head and she could see long, golden blond locks down the person's back, "YAA - Blegh!" She got some of the hair in her mouth. She turned her face down in to the mattress and she kicked her legs wildly, "Where did you come from?"

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much," Yang started to say.

"You know what I mean!" Ruby snapped.

"I was hiding on the top bunk, little sis," Yang replied and Ruby stopped thrashing. The violet-eyed girl bent back and looked over her shoulder at her younger sibling, "You should really be more aware of your surroundings."

"...Mmmm.." Ruby whimpered.

Yang didn't waste any time. She pulled Ruby's skirt down her legs to reveal the pair of panties she had given to her after the first pair was destroyed. She grabbed the waistband with both hands and pulled with a great deal of strength.

"Ooowwie!" Ruby whined and she kicked her feet, making her bare butt jiggle. Yang giggled and she let go with one hand and used it to giver her sister's bum a little pinch, "Eep! Yang! Stop that!" Ruby snapped. 

"I can't help myself! It's so cute!~" Yang cooed, giving her sister's bum a playful smack that only made Ruby thrash harder to try and escape.

"Aah... You... You bitch!" Ruby shouted without realizing and the two of them gasped. Ruby immediately went cross-eyed as Yang pulled on her panties with an incredible amount of force.

"Ruby!" Yang chided, "Mom and Uncle Qrow taught you better! And to your own sister!?" Ruby couldn't see it but Yang was smirking. It was fun to be the discipliner instead of the disciplinee, "I don't have soap, but I have something better!" She brought one of her hands down on both of Ruby's cheeks, making them and the speedy Huntress bounce.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ruby complained.

"Exactly!" Yang replied, giving her butt another spank, "You need to learn a lesson!" With one hand holding her panties high, Yang used her other to deliver smack after stinging smack to her younger sister's behind.

"AAH!"

"OWIE!"

"WAH! YAAANG!" Ruby cried, shaking her butt as much as she could in a vain attempt to avoid Yang's blows or at lessen the pain. Yang stopped, and more, she got off of Ruby, but she still had the girl's waistband firmly in her grasp. Ruby's immediately went to her behind to try and alleviate some of the burning pain...

She turned to look at her older sister with a deadpan, teary-eyed expression, "You're enjoying this.." Ruby said.

"Maybe... Just a little," Yang replied with a sly grin. She had stopped spanking Ruby when her cheeks were beginning to turn a bright shade of red and she decided that she should finish off the punishment properly - With Ruby's most hated wedgie. She grabbed one of Ruby's legs and bent it back. The girl immediately knew what was happening as she tried to fight back, but it was futile. Yang slipped her foot through one of the leg holes of her panties and then the other.

Yang hopped up and admired her work. One successful jock-lock wedgie.

"Now you can sit there and think about what you said," Yang said sternly, wagging her finger. Her voice was convincing enough, though she did poorly at hiding the smirk on her face. She walked out of the room, locking it behind her.

"Aww... Stupid older sisters..." Ruby huffed. She started to move her legs, unfortunately worsening her wedgie. She reached behind herself and tried to get her legs free, but it was more difficult than she imagined, "I've been at least six of these - Aah! Why are... they so... difficult!? Wah!"

Ruby rolled off of the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

******  
Ruby darted around using her super speed. In to trees, bushes, moving between the corners of buildings. She had two suffer two wedgies today already! TWO! And a spanking! Those were never fun, especially coming from Yang! She gently rubbed her behind - She doubted her tushy could take another. And she didn't have the underwear to keep losing them to Yang and her super strength.

She had escaped her jock-lock and was just flitting around the school. Classes were done, and the students around were just hanging casually. She just wanted to keep on the move. If she had stayed in the dorm room, Yang might have come back. Yang was stronger, but she was faster! If she kept moving and waited until the right time, she could avoid another wedgie and maybe even get some revenge of her own...

Ruby stopped briefly at a corner and smiled evilly...

"Hey there, Little sis. Think about what you said?"

She froze. Her eyes slowly looked to her right and there was Yang, leaning on one arm against the same corner.

"...How?" Ruby asked, frozen in fear.

"Rose petals," Yang replied bluntly, pointing with her free hand. Ruby looked forward and there was a trail of petals disappearing in her wake...

Ruby was gone in an instant.

Yang chuckled, "Aw, poor little sis... But rule of three, Ruby! The rule of three!" She said to herself as she walked off, whistling a jolly tune to herself.

******

Ruby scrambled in to her dorm room and slammed the door shut with incredible force behind. She pressed her body to the door and quickly scanned the room - No Yang! The shower was running, but saw Weiss' nightgown neatly folded on the dresser next to the door. She sighed in relief and fell to her knees.

"Yaaaay..." She wearily cheered. She could have some peace. Weiss would be able to help in case anything happened, "Weiss!! I'm back!' She called.

"I'm busy!" Was the Schnee Heiress' reply. Yep, it was definitely Weiss. 

Ruby hopped on to her feet and she kicked off her shoes. She took off her school blazer and tossed it over top of her shoes. She could finally relax. Ruby stopped and slid a hand under her pants - Her panties were intact enough she supposed. A little bit looser than before, nothing a run through the washer and dryer couldn't fix.

She hummed happily as she opened her nightstand drawer, and a curious look crossed her face, "Uhm... Huh? Hey! Weiss, have you seen my music player?" Ruby called to her white-haired teammate. She looked in the other drawer - She could've sworn she had put it away. 

"No, you dolt!" Weiss replied.

"Sheesh, what got your panties in a bunch...?" Ruby stopped, and then deadpanned at her poor choice of words, "Wonder if Yang got to her yet...?" She could ask later. Right now, she had to find her music player. She got on her hands knees in order to look underneath her bed, and she heard the shower door open up behind her, "Hey, Weiss... Think you could help me look for my mu... sic... player... Oh no..." Ruby groaned.

She had stopped looking for a moment and raised her butt higher to look between her legs. She didn't see Weiss' slender, pale legs standing there. She saw tanned skin and blonde locks stretching down to their calves. Hands shot under her skirt and Ruby was pulled in to the air by a strong wedgie.

"YAAANG!" Ruby sobbed. That was third one! She looked over her shoulder at her sister who was dressed in her orange tank top and black spandex shorts - Her usual sleeping attire, "How?! I thought..." Yang let go and brought out her personal Scroll. Opening up the transparent blue screen, with one simple tap 'I'm busy!' and 'No, you dolt!' played, both in Weiss' voice.

"B... But?"

"I made Weiss say them while you were sneaking around and recorded them," Yang answered her question before she had even asked. Ruby's eyes traveled to Weiss' nightgown, and then her mind went to her missing music player. It was an well-placed trap. Yang's hair wasn't even wet... She had just been waiting...

Ruby hung her head and groaned...

"Okay!" Yang said with determination in her tone. She gave Ruby a couple of bounces and then set her down on her feet, "I picked these out for a reason! Here we go!" Yang's gripped the waistband tightly with both of her hands. She bent her knees slightly and she readied herself. 

One strong pull and she brought the waistband up to Ruby's shoulders. Her younger sister squealed and danced around on the tips of her toes due to the pain. Yang pulled outward to stretch them out and suddenly pulled Ruby in to the air to bounce her up and down a couple of times.

"Yaaang!!" Ruby sobbed.

"I gotta make sure they'll stretch, little sis! And they're perfect!" She exclaimed with a gleam in her eyes. This was it! After this, she could start her comeback and make everyone at Beacon fear the name 'Yang'! Even the guys would fear her retribution! Yang borught one hand away and gave Ruby's rear a swat, making her jump.

"Here we go!" Yang exclaimed happily. She set Ruby down on her hands and knees and pulled with all her might on the waistband, giving it some slack when she heard a couple of 'Pops', but she knew that they would hold. Yang stretch the panties farther and farther until they were well past the top of Ruby's head.

Ruby's face was twisted in pain. Her eyes were crossed and she was biting her lip again, "Owwiie..." She whimpered. She would definitely need an ice pack or two after this...

"Aaaaand... There!" Yang pulled the panties down until she was sure that they were in Ruby's line of sight and then she let go. The fabric snapped over Ruby's eyes and the speedy little Huntress grunted. Her hands left the ground and came up to claw at the material that was blinding her, letting her uppervbody fall to the ground and leaving her butt in the air.

Yang laughed and gave her butt another little pinch that made her jump, "We did it! Your sister's still got the moves!"

"I'm glad your - Ugh! Happy!" Ruby snapped back, her words dripping with sarcasm, "Now help get my undies off my head!"

"Mmm..." Yang pretended to think about it for a moment, "Nah! I'm just gonna admire my handiwork a little longer..." She sighed and sat herself on her bottom bunk across from Ruby. It was kind of fun watching her struggle. Ruby was a skilled Huntress, but she couldn't get out of her own undies wedgied over her head...

"What if someone sees?" Ruby whined.

"If it's Ren or Jaune, I'll make them forget, how's that?"

"Aaaah! Yaaaang!!"

Click. 

Ruby stopped thrashing at the sound of a click. She opened her eyes and Yang turned around. The doorknob to their room started to turn...


End file.
